


Conversations in the Crashdown

by darkangel86



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Arguing, Assumptions, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Getting Back Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt feelings, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Panic Attacks, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-OT3, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Negotiation, Some Humor, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: When Michael stumbled into the Crashdown with Liz hours after the UFO Emporium gala and after the shit fest that was learning Noah was the fucking fourth alien and having to watch his sister nearly lose what was left of her mind, he wasn't expecting it to be to the sight of Alex and Kyle sitting together in one of the booth's sharing a basket of fries looking far too fucking chummy for Michael's liking.





	Conversations in the Crashdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Therealdeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/gifts).



> In my world, this takes place directly after the end of the last episode. Its also Michael/Kyle/Alex, or it ends that way so if you don't like, don't read. Heed the tags, as I tried to cover my bases so people knew what they were getting into. This isn't strictly Malex.

When Michael stumbled into the Crashdown with Liz hours after the UFO Emporium gala and after the shit fest that was learning Noah was the fucking fourth alien and having to watch his sister nearly lose what was left of her mind, he wasn't expecting it to be to the sight of Alex and Kyle sitting together in one of the booth's sharing a basket of fries looking far too fucking chummy for Michael's liking.

“Shit.” And Michael supposed that even little Liz Ortecho cursed but hearing her actually do so and he knew it was a bad omen. “I'll get them out of here,” She added quietly, knowing that now was not the time for company.

Doing his best to not look in the direction, Michael made his way to the counter and dropped down into the nearest seat. He was beyond exhausted. Between being locked in his bunker and having his powers drained, and they still weren't back to full power which sucked ass, and having to deal with a drunk and drugged Maria, then Noah and Isobel, then a beaten up Max and then finding out his one god damn friend had been attacked by Noah and almost killed... Michael just wanted this night to be over. 

“So what exactly is Guerin doing here with you?” Michael heard Valenti ask and before he could stop himself Michael had exploded a set of milkshake glasses across from him. He cursed under his breath. So his powers were coming back then. That was good to know. Didn't help Valenti's case one bit though. An angry alien on edge? Not good for the local doctor.

“Enough, Kyle. I said its time to go. It was fine of dad to let you in when he did but I'm here now and I'm locking up so-” Liz said and Michael could hear the strain in her voice. She was just as tired and done with the day as he was. Turning on the stool where he sat, he eyed the two men that apparently refused to leave. Well, one it seemed, Alex appeared to be attempting to pull Kyle away from Liz but the doctor wasn't budging.

“No, Liz. He just blew up that shit with his mind! And you want me to leave you alone with him? You expect me to believe you're safe with him?” Kyle snapped, eyes darting over to where Michael was now standing.

“Of course I'm safe with, Mikey,” Liz automatically said, turning to offer Michael a smile and that instantly calmed his nerves. He offered her a smile in return and for the first time that night he felt something inside of him settle. This was what having a friend felt like.

“Oh my god, Guerin, are you fucking Liz too?” Valenti snapped and everything around Michael came to a halt. The air in his lungs was suddenly gone, his eyes on fire as they burned with tears.

“Kyle!” Alex exclaimed, speaking up for the first time since Michael had arrived but it all sounded muffled, like Michael was underwater. He stumbled backward, hitting a bar stool before he felt a set of slender arms wrap around his torso.

“Hey, hey, Michael, come on. Its okay, you're okay. Breathe with me,” Liz said and Michael wanted to, he really did. His brain was telling him to but his lungs wouldn't get with the program. He gasped, short and ragged as he clutched at her shoulders. “Mikey, come on, look at me. Please, don't do this. Michael.” And he could hear the desperation in her voice. So he tried harder. 

“S-sorry.” Michael managed to gasp out, shaking his head to clear some of the fog as he tried to refill his lungs with air.

“Oh fuck no, you do not apologize for having a panic attack,” Liz said and any other time Michael was sure he would have laughed at her use random f bomb drop and maybe he would later but right now all he could see was the worry in her eyes. And the fact that she still had grease smudged on her cheek from the junkyard. With a shaking hand he reached up to try and wipe it off.

“I'm okay,” Michael said, his voice trembling as he held a little tighter to Liz. All of a sudden he thanked God or some other deity he couldn't name that Max had saved her that night in the Crashdown because even if he hadn't known it at the time, she was his friend and he needed that. He needed her and fuck Valenti for assuming anything else. “Thank you.” Michael gave her a sweet smile, one that he usually saved only for Isobel but he figured it was okay to let Liz see it.

“You're not, Mikey,” Liz said sadly as she wrapped her arms around Michael's waist and hugged him fiercely. “None of us are and I'm so sorry.” Michael gave as good as he got and he hugged her right back, Alex and Kyle be damned.

“Something happened.” Alex's voice interrupted them. “What happened?” He asked.

“You're new best bud is a god damn asshole, that's what,” Michael snapped, not at all feeling like sharing what their evening had entailed. “You tell him everything now? So there's no secrets anymore? Thought you liked your secrets, Alex? Sure as hell did when we were still fucking.” Michael bit out and Alex flinched.

“Michael.” Liz said and Michael sighed. Fine, maybe that was a step too far.

“Fuck. Sorry. That wasn't fair but the point still stands.” Michael conceded. “I don't run around airing our dirty laundry so what gives you the right to do it?” He asked, still standing with Liz in his arms.

“Why does it matter to you, Guerin? You've obviously moved on?” Kyle said, eyeing him and Liz and Michael rolled his eyes because seriously? Was this guy for real?

“Just because I'm bisexual, Valenti, does not mean I sleep with everything that I look at.” Michael said plainly, as if it needed explaining. “But yeah, sure, okay. No one tell Max though, yeah?” And with that Michael looked down, tipped Liz's chin up and pressed a feather light kiss to her lips. It was over before it even started. “Happy?” He asked Kyle. “That's two of Alex's best friends I've kissed now. You wanna make it three for three?”

Michael moved out of Liz's arms and rushed Kyle before the other man hardly had time to notice he was moving. With a smirk Michael grabbed Kyle by the front of his shirt. If he'd been in half the right state of mind there was no way Michael would have been doing what he was about to do, and yet, he found himself suddenly leaning in and capturing Kyle Valenti's lips with his own.

Alex and Liz stood frozen, watching, eyes locked onto the two men in front of them, waiting for Michael to break away and back off like he'd done with Liz. A simple peck on the lips and then done. But. He wasn't. Instead Michael had gripped Kyle's shirt in both hands, the fabric bunched tightly as he held onto him.

And Kyle.

Kyle wasn't pushing him away.

“What is happening?” Liz asked quietly, too afraid to speak any louder for fear of spooking the two men in front of her.

“I. I don't fucking know.” Alex replied, eyes never leaving Michael and Kyle as they seemed to only deepen the kiss with Kyle's hands coming up to rest on Michael's lower back, while Michael's hands had moved to frame Kyle's face.

“Do, do we stop them?” Liz asked, still not able to look away from the sight before her. It was like a train wreck, she knew she shouldn't look but there was no way she couldn't look at what was happening right in front of her.

“How the fuck should I know?” Alex hissed, nearly snapping his neck to look down at her. “You think I ever anticipated something like this happening between these two?”

“So we just let them keep going?” Liz asked, finally blinking and tearing her eyes away from them to look up at Alex, only to see that his eyes were narrowed as he looked at them. “Uh, Alex? Are you okay?” She asked hesitantly. 

“I don't understand what's happening.” Alex muttered under his breath and Liz watched his hands clench into fists at his sides.

“Its been one of those kind of nights,” Liz mumbled herself, risking another glance up at Alex, wincing slightly when his glare turned for just a second to her.

“You can tell Kyle that he can find his own ride home,” Alex snapped before turning a little too quickly on his good leg to storm out of the diner. “Or better yet, just let Guerin take care of him. He's apparently up to the task.”

The door to the diner slamming was what finally startled Michael and Kyle enough that the jumped apart, both men gasping for breath. One set of equally wide eyes stared into another, neither man speaking, neither knowing what the hell to say.

“Uh, I'm supposed to tell Kyle to find his own ride home. Sorry, Kyle, but Alex left. He, uh, didn't exactly seem to happy, guys. I think you might have messed up, Mikey. Actually, you both did. I'm not sure which of you he's more pissed at.” Liz stated, matter of factly, offering both men an apologetic wince in sympathy. 

Stunned, Kyle dropped down into the booth he'd been sitting in before Michael and Liz had arrived. He ran a hand through his hair, his mind still reeling over what had just happened. His lips were still tingling and without thinking about it, he raised his fingers up to them and gently touched his lips.

“What was that, Guerin?” Kyle asked, his voice unlike anything Liz could ever remember hearing and at that, Liz took it as her cue to leave.

“I'm gonna leave you two alone to, uh, talk. Then I highly suggest you go after Alex. Do not let this just go and fester. That'll only make it worse.” Liz said, offering them both a smile. Hugging Michael again, she leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. “You can lock up behind you, right? And call me tomorrow, please? I'd like to know all three of you aren't dead in a ditch somewhere.”

“Yeah. I'll. Someone will call.” Michael said, finally speaking up.

“You will call, Mikey, or I'm telling Max you kissed me tonight.” She threatened with a smirk and Michael winced, quickly agreeing that he'd call. “Good. Now, I don't know what that was but you two apparently have some sort of unresolved or repressed issues that I really think need to be, well, resolved. Just, not in my dad's diner, yeah? Go find Alex and fix this mess, please.” Liz said before she turned and made her way into the back, leaving Michael and Kyle to themselves.

“Dude, why did you kiss me?” Kyle asked as soon as Liz was out of earshot.

“Why did you kiss me back?” Michael countered, staring down at Kyle.

“Really? You started this, Guerin!” Kyle snapped, jumping up from where he was sitting.

“No, I fucking did not, Valenti. You did when you accused me of sleeping with Liz. Which, fuck you very much. That's my brother's girlfriend.” Michael said, standing a little straighter. “How could you think I would do that to him?” He asked, cursing the fact that his voice broke on the final word. “I wouldn't, I wouldn't do that to Max, man. I'm not that guy. I don't know what Alex told you but I didn't sleep with Maria to hurt him. He told me it was over, Valenti. He ended it and made it final. He broke my fucking heart.” Michael cursed the tears that formed in his eyes.

“Shit. Michael. I didn't realize, man. Alex said you slept with Maria, yeah. He told me you weren't together but I didn't realize how much you were hurt by it. I thought it was a mutual thing. I'm sorry.” Kyle said with a sigh. “Christ, dude. I didn't mean it, about Liz. I know you wouldn't. I was just being an asshole. You know I'm good at that.”

“That still doesn't explain why you didn't knock me on my ass for kissing you. Not that you could've but my point still stands. Why'd you kiss me back?” Michael asked, blinking the remaining wetness out of his eyes.

“Fuck if I know, dude.” Kyle said with a shaky laugh. “No, I'm serious. I saw you coming at me and had just enough time to think 'he is not' before you were and then, I don't know, you did and then, okay, man its been a while and it, it felt nice,” Kyle admitted and Michael watched a faint blush spread across his cheeks. “You're not a half bad kisser, Guerin. I can see why Alex likes you so much.”

“Don't fuck with me, Valenti,” Michael said, low and dangerous.

“What? I'm not.” Kyle said, confused. “I had a couple boyfriends back in Idaho. Well, maybe boyfriends is too strong a word. I had a couple guys I went out with from time to time.”

“You're not into guys.” Michael said and Kyle snorted.

“I'm gonna tell you something I've never told anyone, okay? Not even Alex. You wanna know the real reason I was such a dick to him in high school? As god damn cliché as it is, I liked him. I have always liked Alex, man. We grew up together. He was a cute as hell kid who grew into a teenager that made me feel things that I thought were wrong. I hated myself for years, Guerin. Do you get that? I hated myself. And here was Alex, not exactly hiding even if he wasn't out and open about who he was and he was happy with himself. And I couldn't be for some stupid reason because I wouldn't let myself. I was terrified that someone would find out I had a crush on my gay best friend so I fucking pushed him away the second we got into high school and I did the jock thing and took all my frustrations out on him. Why? Because he was who I wanted to be but wouldn't let myself. And then I waited to long and he'd moved onto you and look how long that lasted? Ten fucking years, man! You're cosmic, or some shit. I don't even know so what the hell, you kissed me and I wanted to know what the big damn deal was. Now, what does that say about me?” Kyle, once again, let himself drop down into the booth he'd been in half the night, this time his head dropping into his hands as he waited to see what, if anything, Michael would have to say.

“That if you'd have asked, we could've been doing that a long time ago,” Michael said and Kyle jerked his head up so fast Michael was sure he heard his neck crack. “Dude, Alex was gone. For a decade. I missed him the entire time and apparently you did too so why were we not taking the fact that we both missed Alex out on each other?”

“I don't, what are you saying exactly?” Kyle asked, needing Michael to spell it out for him.

“You're an asshole. Or, you were but that doesn't mean you aren't a hot asshole. I've only ever been with one guy and I've spent ten years pining for him, waiting and wondering if he was ever coming back. I would have gladly let you fuck me while I waited to see if he was ever gonna turn back up.” Michael said plainly and Kyle very nearly choked on his tongue. “But. Alex isn't gone anymore. He's here and I'm not about to just give up on him. I waited. I love him.”

“I get that, Guerin,” Kyle said, defeated.

“Are you missing the part where I said you were a hot asshole?” Michael asked. “If Alex needs time, fine. I'll give him time but he's got to tell me one way or another. I can't keep doing this. This waiting and wondering. He stormed out of here like he'd just caught me cheating. That's not fair. I didn't do anything wrong.”

“He's hurting too,” Kyle said, ready to defend Alex.

“I'm not saying he's not or that I've not messed up here, Kyle, damn it, I know I have but he's the one that keeps walking away from me!” Michael snapped. “I asked him to stay, I begged him to stay and time after time he walked away from me. What else am I supposed to do? I've already waited ten years and yeah, I'd wait another ten if he asked me to. Wouldn't you? Obviously you would but I'm not making any sense, shit. Okay. Listen. If Alex wants this to be done for good, he's got to tell me, tonight and mean it. I'll walk away and leave him alone. It'll hurt but I won't bother him anymore.”

“Okay.” Kyle said, still not sure he understood what Michael was saying.

“If you want to try something with him, man, is what I'm saying, I won't stand in your way.” Michael said and Kyle was stunned. “Or, if you wanna come back to my place and fuck the god damn shit out of me, I seriously won't stop you. It has been one hell of a day and I could seriously use it right now.” He added and Kyle suddenly felt like someone had ripped the rug out from underneath his feet.

“I've never...” Kyle trailed off when Michael smirked.

“Dude, its literally insert object into hole. You're a doctor. I think you can figure it out.” Michael said and Kyle glared.

“Fuck you.”

“Open invitation.” Michael offered, shocking Kyle further. “But we've got to talk to Alex before anything happens. I'm not going around behind his back anymore. If he doesn't want either one of us then I'm telling him point blank what we're doing. There's no room for this bullshit that happened with Maria happening again.”

“That's just gonna hurt him too, man, and he's just starting to open up to me again,” Kyle breathed heavily, dropping his gaze. 

“I'm not saying you and I gotta do anything. It was just a suggestion. One I'm fully on board with if you are. Balls in your court. After we talk to Alex. But nothing has to happen tonight either. I was just saying-” Michael rushed to say, only to this time find his lips captured by Kyle's.

“Shut up.” Kyle muttered against Michael's lips before he could do much about the fact that he'd just initiated a kiss with Michael Guerin.

“Well, damn, Valenti, you do like me,” Michael smirked before leaning in to nip at Kyle's bottom lip. “I'm flattered.”

“Fucking asshole.” Kyle groaned.

“God, the sex would be so good, wouldn't it?” Michael asked, his hands on Kyle's hips, pulling their bodies flush together as he ran his mouth down Kyle's jaw.

“Not epic though?” Alex's voice startled them both and they jumped back away from each other as if they'd been burned, their wide, shocked eyes turning to look at Alex who stood just inside the door of the diner.

“Alex!” Michael and Kyle both practically yelled together, eyes frantic with worry.

“So I got to the alley and thought no, I'm doing the one thing Guerin always accuses me of doing, running away, so I'm not going to do that anymore. I'm not going to just take off and act like a jealous lover when I don't have the right to act that way anymore, if I even ever really did to begin with. So. I came back. You two were very invested in your conversation so I figured what could it hurt if I just stood back and listened. And wow, the things a person learns when no one thinks they're being listened to,” Alex said with a neutral expression, one that completely unnerved both Michael and Kyle.

“Alex, I-” Kyle started, only to have Alex cut him off.

“At least this time he was going to tell me before he went and fucked my friend right? But no, I don't have any god damn right to be mad about that, isn't that what you said, Michael? Because I broke your heart, so, its all on me?” Alex asked, and the two men could see the tears in Alex's eyes and they knew instantly they'd messed up. “Because everything is always all on my fucking shoulders. Well fuck you both.”

“Alex, no. I'm sorry.” Michael said, shooting forward and reaching for Alex. “Please, I didn't mean everything was all your fault! You know its not! Its not our fault! You know exactly whose fault it is!” He snapped, angry and Alex hiccuped a sob. “He's not even here and he's still coming between us. He sent you away in the first god damn place to get you away from me, Alex! We would've been together this whole time if it hadn't been for him tearing us apart!”

“How can you know that?” Alex cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. “You can't know that, Guerin!”

“Bullshit, Alex! You feel it just as much as I do! I know you do!” Michael exclaimed and suddenly Kyle wanted to be anywhere but where he was. This was not a conversation he needed to be apart of.

“Then why the fuck were you making out with Kyle?” Alex snapped, wet eyes suddenly turned to Kyle, who was in the process of attempting to silently slip out unnoticed. “Why were you making plans to take him home with you if I mean so damned much to you?”

“Because I'm tired of being alone!” Michael yelled, his voice breaking as he did. “I've been alone my entire life and I'm sick of it, Alex, so fucking sick of it. You walked away and it felt final so I slept with Maria, fucked that one up real good, didn't I? I care about her, man, I do but she's your best friend so I bowed out. I told her that, tonight. I can't go there. So maybe we'll be able to be friends again one day, maybe not. Who the fuck knows anymore? But I didn't kiss Valenti with any real intention. Shit just happened, man. I didn't even know he was into guys!”

“To be fair, no one in town does,” Kyle offered up hesitantly. “I just, never said anything to anyone. I was a dick to so many people when I was a teenager, Alex most of all, only to realize in my twenties I also liked guys? Okay fine, I knew I liked guys then but there was never a chance I was going to tell anyone. I didn't come out until I was 21 and in Idaho doing my residency,” He admitted.

“Well welcome to the motherfucking club, Valenti,” Michael said with a grin, saluting him.

“That still doesn't explain either of you thinking I'd be okay with the two of you hooking up with each other,” Alex said, eyeing them both.

“Maybe it just comes down to the fact that if we can't have you, we'll settle for each other,” Kyle said, shocking Michael and Alex both. “Because man, I don't know how Michael has done it all these years. I've only been back in your life for a few months and the want to be near you drives me fucking insane.”

“Thank you!” Michael yelled, snapping to attention at Kyle's words, even as they shocked him.

“And, I'll be honest, since that seems to be the theme for the night, I didn't know Guerin was an option or else, I may have taken him up on that offer some years back.” Kyle said with an easy shrug of his shoulders. “He's a fucking good looking guy.”

“Angry cowboy do it for you too, Kyle?” Alex snapped, his eyes narrowed in anger.

“Well why the fuck not, Alex? You sure as hell aren't doing anything about it.” Kyle countered and Alex eyes widened in surprise.

“Why do I feel like I'm missing something?” Michael asked, confused.

“It doesn't matter,” Alex hurried to say. “But fine. If you two want each other that god damn bad. Fine. You have my permission. Enjoy.”

“Alex, stop!” Michael reached out to grab Alex by the arm before he could leave. “You're completely missing the point. We want you! We could settle for each other but you're the person we want. You stupid, God, are you seriously going to tell me that you don't know that I've loved you for ten years? That I still love you right this fucking second? I can't speak for Kyle but Alex, come on. I know I've messed up, I can very easily admit that. I am so fucking sorry that I've hurt you. It wasn't all intentional. I would hurt myself before I ever hurt you. I just, I'm tired. And angry. And alone and scared and I don't want to be those things anymore. Maybe I've gone about all of this in the wrong way but I need you to tell me when I'm doing that, don't assume I just know. I'm not as smart as everyone thinks I am. Not when it comes to you,” Michael admitted, finally dropping his hold on Alex's arm once he saw that the other man wasn't moving to leave anymore.

“It fucking hurts knowing you slept with Maria,” Alex said quietly.

“I know.” Michael replied, dropping his eyes in shame.

“I don't want you to sleep with Kyle.” Alex said just as quickly, eye darting from Michael to Kyle.

“Then I won't-”

“Not without me there.” Alex added and Michael snapped his mouth shut.

“I'm... sorry, what?”

“You think I don't want you, Michael but that couldn't be further from the truth. I've felt like complete and utter shit for weeks now because I've wanted you like the air I needed to breathe but at the same time, I've started to feel things for Kyle and that? That scared the god damn shit out of me. So I ran away again because how could I do that to you? How could I love you and suddenly have feelings for another man? And then I find out tonight that you two are ready to run off together and leave me? Because you think I don't want you or I'm not ready for something that you want for some inane reason? You said I needed to spell it out for you, Guerin, so here it goes... I love you. I have always loved you. But I care about Kyle. As more than a friend. So if that's a problem then you need to tell me now because-”

“Its not!” Michael interrupted Alex to say, glancing quickly to the side to see the pure look of shock on Kyle's face. “Alex, I swear to God, its not a problem.”

“Then tell me what to do because I don't want to hurt anyone but I can't, I don't want to lose either one of you, especially not to each other,” Alex admitted, his voice hitching as he spoke. Over his shoulder Michael eyed Kyle.

“Then the three of us do this, all of us, together,” Michael said, his eyes still on Kyle.

“Michael, that's-” Alex started.

“Not something you see everyday,” Kyle finally spoke up, stepping around from behind Alex and into his line of sight. “But its not unheard of. If this is something you want, Alex, then I'm in. I never thought, shit, you and Guerin are cosmic, right? I didn't think I stood a chance but, if there's even a minuscule fraction of one that I could be a part of something with you? I'll take it. I mean, angry cowboy is an added bonus, I guess.” Kyle added as an after thought and Alex couldn't help but laugh.

“I still don't know what that means,” Michael said with a scowl and it only made Kyle grin while Alex laughed just a little harder.

“It means that we both have a type, Guerin, and apparently you're it,” Kyle actually admitted and Michael couldn't help the smirk the tugged at the corners of his lips.

“Not that I can blame you, Valenti, I mean, you obviously could do worse,” Michael said and Alex groaned, which caused both men to turn and look at him in slight alarm.

“This is what it'll be like, won't it? The constant back and forth? Are they fighting or flirting? I'm never going to be be able to tell the two apart.” Alex said, secretly excited about the prospect of finding out. 

“Unless you'd rather not deal with us both? I don't have to be part of anything.” Kyle said, unsure of where he stood.

“No! I, that was supposed to be a joke. I guess it fell flat. But I want to try this, the three of us, if you do. I don't have the first clue how to do it but I want to try.” Alex said and for the first time since Michael and Liz had walked in that night, he smiled. “Its like Michael said, I'm tired of being sad and alone. I don't want to be like that anymore and frankly I'm sick of fighting how I feel for both of you. Why shouldn't I, for once in my life, have what I want?”

“Damn right!” Michael exclaimed happily and Alex chuckled, shaking his head at him. 

“Michael and I still have our own shit to work out, Kyle but if you want to hang around and be a part of that, if you don't mind dealing with our issues and fuck, who knows, maybe you could actually be a help to us, make us talk some of this stuff out instead of running from it, then I'd really like it if you'd stay.” Alex said and Kyle smiled.

“I can, yeah, I can do that.” Kyle replied, smiling back. “If, uh, Guerin's okay with that.”

“Long as you know it might not always be the easiest with us, then man, I think I'm okay with it, yeah. You're maybe not as bad as I thought? Alex wanted us to get to know each other better so what's one more person, right? There's no secrets here anymore so that's a fucking relief.” Michael said with a deep sigh, then winced. “Except. Fuck. We found the fourth alien tonight.”

“WHAT?” Alex and Kyle both nearly exploded in shock and Michael flinched.

“Its Noah,” Michael said out loud for the first time that night and suddenly everything came flooding back to him. “Its fucking Noah. My god damn brother in law.”

“Jesus Christ, Michael,” Alex hissed, rushing to gather Michael into his arms. Michael nearly sagged in relief into them. On his other side, he felt Kyle's hand grip his wrist and for some reason it felt good, grounding, to know he was there too.

“He drugged Maria, tried to kill Liz, locked me and Max in my bunker after he stripped our powers away, possessed Isobel again and used her to nearly beat Max to death. All during the gala tonight. So, you guys were smart to stay away.” Michael informed them with a dark laugh.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked and Michael turned to look at him. The sincerity in his voice matched it in his eyes.

“I'm really not,” Michael answered truthfully. “But we got him. Liz dosed him with the antidote and took away his powers and he's locked up now, not that we know what to do with him but we couldn't make that decision tonight, not in the frame of minds we were all in.”

“That's why you looked like shit when you came in then,” Kyle said. “You'd literally been to hell and back and I just made it worse. Fuck, man I am so sorry.” He dropped his hold on Michael's wrist and attempted to take a step back away from him but Michael reached out and grabbed him, stopping him before he could.

“Yeah, you didn't help but you didn't know. And you just apologized. Its forgotten.” Michael said and honestly, it was. He wasn't angry at Kyle for what he'd said earlier. And he really didn't want the other man to leave.

“Well, you're not going back to your trailer alone tonight, I don't care what you say. You're coming home with me,” Alex said and Michael jerked around to look at him in surprise. “You were a mess before when you came in. You had a panic attack. I'm not an asshole, Michael. You can't honestly tell me you want to be alone right now.” Alex dared him to say otherwise.

“I... really don't. I was just going to stay here with Liz tonight honestly.” Michael said, shyly. “He almost killed her tonight. She's somehow managed to worm her way under my skin and I like having her in my life. The thought of losing her... scares the shit out of me.”

“She's your friend, Guerin, that's adorable,” Kyle said with a grin.

“You two realize, that in order to make this work, you'll have to become friends too, right?” Alex asked, nearly biting through his lip in an effort not to laugh at the outrageous looks of shock on their faces. “We're not doing the fuck buddies thing, this is going to be a real relationship so buck up and deal with it.”

“But... we can still fuck, right? I mean, sex isn't off the table completely, is it?” Michael asked and Alex shook his head.

“Priorities, Guerin,” Alex said. “First step is getting to know each other, and that means all of us. Tonight was good though, I think. We're all talking. And that's something you and I have needed to do for a very long time.”

“Not like it was me that told you that or anything,” Kyle muttered beside of them and Alex rolled his eyes. “But no, yeah, communication, awesome.”

“God, both of you and your smart ass mouths,” Alex groaned.

“So, you have a type too then?” Michael asked with a grin and Kyle laughed.

“Can we please get out of her already? I'm positive Liz has heard everything we've said-” 

“I have!” Liz shouted back and all three men startled in surprise.

“-so before it goes any further that it already has-”

“What the fuck else can she hear?” Michael dared ask.

“Or see?” Kyle added.

“Can we go?” Alex finished with a sigh. “Both of you, out, now. We can take it back to my place if you promise to control yourselves.”

“I make no promises.” Michael said honestly, raising both hands and shoving Kyle out in front of him. “And neither does Kyle.”

“You can't answer for me, Guerin!” Kyle snapped, stumbling as Michael continued to push him through the front door.

“I just did, Valenti, what're you gonna do about it?” Michael asked, Kyle's answer drowned out once they made it to the street.

Alex pulled the door closed behind him, waiting until he heard the lock click into place. He turned to see Michael standing with a smirk, one arm thrown over Kyle's shoulders. They really should have looked more out of place but for some reason, to Alex, they fit.

“Those powers really do come in handy,” Alex said as he made his way towards the two men.

“Oh, darlin', you have no idea,” Michael replied, hesitating only for a second before he leaned down to press a kiss to Alex's lips. He pulled away with a glance at Kyle before nudging the other man a step closer to Alex with a grin.

“Yeah?” Kyle asked, not sure which of the two he was actually asking. It didn't matter because Alex took the initiative and stepped in, capturing Kyle's lips with his own.

Michael was sure in any other world the sight of Alex kissing Kyle Valenti he would have exploded the former jock's head with his mind. Seeing them now, kissing one another standing outside the darkened Crashdown, Michael felt nothing but want. For both men. That was new and he couldn't wait to see where it went.

“You guys keep that up and we're not making it back to the cabin, I'm just telling you now,” Michael's voice was low, one hand on either man's lower back as they separated. 

“Talk. Talking first.” Alex said, clearing his throat. “Both of you stop it.” 

“Right, Manes. Its just us.” Michael said with a tone that sent a shiver down Alex's spine.

“Fuck you, fine. We'll see what happens when we get to the cabin. But I'm making no promises.” Alex swore, already fairly sure he knew exactly what was going to happen when they got back to the cabin. Sue him. He was weak.

“Sir, yes, sir.” Michael said with wink and Alex knew he was surely fucked.

“Is this what its like? With you two?” Kyle asked and both men turned to look at him. “You guys just, constantly flirt and then fuck and, shit. Okay, if I wasn't on board before I damn well am now. But there has to be talking somewhere in the middle of all this. That's the rule.” Alex eyed Michael and waited. 

“Damn it, fine. We'll talk some more. Not like I haven't already talked to you both more in the last hour than I have in the last ten years but fine, more talking, great,” Michael mumbled under his breath.

“Thank you.” Alex said, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his cheek. Michael grinned happily before turning to look at Kyle.

“What? Hell no, dude. I don't do cute cheek kisses.” Kyle laughed.

“Yet.” Alex muttered under his breath with a grin. “Now, please, can we go? My leg is killing me and I'm hungry again.”

“Yeah, babe, let's go,” Michael said as he wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders and pointed them in the direction of his truck. He turned briefly to see Kyle lagging behind them a step. With a groan he reached out and grabbed the doctor's hand and pulled him in step with them. “Its the three of us now, Valenti, so you better start acting like it.” He said, tangling his fingers with Kyle's as they walked. Michael felt something inside of him settle for the second time that night. Maybe things were going to be okay. Maybe tomorrow really would be a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very nervous about posting this but my bff says I should so I am so that's why its for her. She's my long distance cheerleader and muse. I didn't mean for this to end up as long as it did. It was only supposed to be a couple thousand and then it ended up close to 6500 and I have no idea how. They started talking and just didn't stop? So, please be gentle.


End file.
